1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant carrier apparatuses, and more particularly to infant carrier apparatuses having a backrest and its adjusting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strollers are a type of infant carrier apparatuses that are commonly used to walk a child. In most strollers, the child is placed facing forward, and the parent can push the stroller in movement from the rear of the stroller, which does not allow the seated child to see the parent. To remedy this issue, certain strollers currently available on the market may have a construction that allows to seat the child facing either forward or rearward. These strollers usually have a backrest that is adjustable to incline rearward to seat the child facing forward, or to incline forward to seat the child facing rearward. To permit forward and rearward seating configurations, the stroller also has front and rear seat portions connected with each other, which makes it have a total seating surface that is larger than conventional strollers with only one forward seating configuration. As a result, the conventional stroller with forward and rearward seating capabilities has a substantially larger size, which may not be convenient in use.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved infant carrier apparatus that is more compact and address at least the foregoing issues.